closer
by Mcfly93
Summary: The last thing Charlie wants to see when he's in heat was Jerry Dandridge.


**CLOSER**

**The last thing Charley wants to see when he's in heat was Jerry Dandridge.**

**Hello there, this is just for fun and also Fright Night is one of my favorite movies. Unlike Twilight, I like my vampire dark, sexy and charming like Jerry here but he's a little psychotic and sadistic…I don't mind about that. This story is kind of dark because it involves rape, blood play and some kinky shit you don't want to know but I hope you enjoy it and for those who didn't like this kind of story, I suggest don't force yourself on reading this. The fic is inspired from the song called closer by Nine Inch Nails; if you hear the song…you will understand. Umm the next chapter Fallen Angel will come out soon, maybe next week…**

**Oh yeah this is an AU where the people lives in A/B/O dynamics, Fright Night is not mine to claim.**

**Forgot one thing, this is unbetad but for those who want to edit, I welcome you with an open heart : )**

**/Closer/**

Right from his born, Charley is destined to be the male omega, his father was upset and furious because he expected his son to become an alpha just like him and continues their line of heritage but no. He was harsh towards Charley and tries to beat or kill him if he could but his wife takes the last choice. They run away from the house when Charley was 7 and gone somewhere else, where no one recognizes them so they can start a new life, now it was Charley with his mother living together in peace and happiness.

_**10 years later,**_

Charley is aware of his incoming heat; it is his first heat after all. His mother told him how bad it is when omega in heat and they need to have a mate fast or they'll die because of that. The thing is about Charley, he never interested in women and he only takes Amy as his girlfriend for the cover up and also because she is a beta; it helps for the protection of his true identity. He didn't want anyone to know he was indeed a male omega, the one that will reproduce children and being the bottom. Therefore, he acts like a beta and wear the beta scents so no one will notices about him. Amy knows he is an omega and she's willing to help him if Charley in heat, one day his mother comes to his room.

"Charley, can I come into your room?"

"It's not locked so you can open the door" he said while looking at the magazine.

His mother opens the door and sits at the edge of his bed. Charley closes his mag and look at his mother.

"What do you want to talk about mom?"

His mother looks at him with serious eyes "Charley, you know that your heat is coming fast right?"

He shakes his head "No mom, I still have a month before it begins"

"Are you already finding someone to share your heat with?" She said with plain voice.

Charley blushes and covers his face "Mom, this is embarrassing. You're not supposed to talk about your son sex life"

His mom chuckles and brushes his hair "This is supposedly between father and son talk but…."

He cuts his mother word before she finishes the next sentence "Mom please, let's just forgets about that. For your question, no I don't find someone yet but Amy said she's willing to help me"

"That's good for you though, Amy is kind enough to help you with your first heat" she smiles.

"Yeah, but I feel like I was using her for my own protections. It makes me guilty for that"

His mother sighs "I understand why you're pretending to be a beta in that school. I've seen how the others treat the omegas in the school. I just hope you'll find someone that will love you"

"I will mom; I just need for him/her." He said with a smile.

His mother gives him a hug and kisses his head before she gone out from the room. Charlie could only hope that his heat will not be bad as they told. He switches off the lights and sleep for the better hope for tomorrow.

Oh, how he wish tomorrow he will meet someone that finally stole this nerdy heart.

/Closer/

A strange man comes out from the car and look at the town, how isolated it is from the outside world and also the people in this town didn't really aware what is coming towards them even though they're got enough skill to capture a bunch of robbers. They didn't know how to deal the one likes him and for that he will having fun while sucking their blood.

"So many fresh bloods to drinks, I already can smell it on the air"

They better prepared for what coming next, the man called Jerry Dandridge come to knocks their house and sucking their blood while their families watches it. Oh how he loves that feeling, someone that fights him with fruitless effort and tortures them until their last breath while pouring the blood into his mouth. First thing first, he needs to moves to his new house, a lair that will bait this people to his trap.

"Ahh, I need a little feast for my celebrations"

/Closer/

Charley wakes up in the morning and then gets ready for his school, just another day less before his first heat. After the breakfast and the whole thing, he's out early from the house where sunrise is not even rise yet (the school is too far and he needs to fuel the car) and can't help but notices something. It seems the next house is already occupied and he has no ideas when.

"Odd, how come I didn't notice there are people lives to my next door before?"

He looks at the window but no one there when suddenly someone comes out from the door and carrying a full bag of trash. The man throws the bag into the dumpster and didn't realize Charley is standing there, observing the new neighbor. The first thing Charley feel about the stranger is the handsome features and boy, any girl would fall instantly for this guy especially the one like his mother. Strong arm, great jawline that can cut a diamond and the way he stands, he could be a model! But he also can feel the mysterious vibe around that man and it's quite dangerous. The new neighbor looks at him and then he smiles, for Charley that is the greatest smile he has ever seen but there's a dark twist into it which make Charley froze. He smiles back and steps back before he gone to his car and drives the shit out of there.

"I must have a distance from that man, he's dangerous and I can feel it really well."

He thinks about that new neighbor, the smiles is really charming and also his ripples muscles. Charlie knows immediately that this man is a playboy right away and Charley, like a good boy he is will not interfere with this kind of thing. He fuels the car and half and an hour later, he reaches the school. They're full of people and he goes to the locker to take his thing when someone pushes him to the locker and grab the hem of his shirt.

"Charley, it's nice to see you this morning."

Charley rolls his eyes, the two guy never stopped from bugging him from the 5th grade and they know his secret. He grateful that they didn't tell anyone else.

"Mark and Jefferson, it's nice to meet you here. How can I help you?"

He takes a sniff on Charley's neck and growls "Your omega scents become stronger even though you take the hormone suppressants and also that Beta to cover you up"

He tries to push the alpha and run away from them "Get off me!"

Mark laughs and continues to nuzzle his neck "Fuck, you smell so good. I can't wait what happen when your heat finally here, they said male omegas are far more submissive than females."

Charley shocks, no he didn't want someone like Mark touches him during the first heat. Mark isn't someone that he's fond off and it will never be. He will be the last person he seeks for help if there's no other options.

"Release me Mark; I'll beat the shit of you if you dare to touch me with that dirty hand of yours" he spats; Charley will never surrender without a fight.

Mark leans forward and places his mouth on the ear "I wonder how it is feels like to fuck an omega like you, I doubt it will be great" with a little grin on his face.

Amy comes to the right time and told them to release him. Mark release the grip and walk out from there with his friend. Charley falls down to the floor and gasping for air, Amy kneels down and checks if he's okay.

"Charley, you're supposed to call me for help if anything happens to you. What will I do if they do something to you?"

Charley coughs and looks at her "I'm sorry Amy, they just came and surprised me before I can't fights back"

She shakes her head and help Charley to stands up "I am your best friend/ girlfriend Charley, call me if anything bad happen to you. Now, we need o got to class or Mr. Ford would give us tons of homework"

They gone to the class and before they start their class, Mr. Ford calls their name one by one to ensure everyone is presence except….

"Mr. James?"

There is no answer, Charley turns his head and see Andy desk is empty. That's weird, Andy never missed the school. To Charley defense, maybe he just got sick for the first time and the parents allows him to take a rest and a little holiday which Charlie yearns. The class proceeds like usual and after a long day, they finally able to get home and it was evening. Charley sees his mother talking to the new neighbor and his eyes aware of that strange man.

"Charley come here, I want you to meet our new neighbor"

Charley hesitates to walk there but since his mom already there, he braves himself and smiles. The man looks at him with a small grin.

"This is your kid? I think I've seen him earlier this morning when I was throwing the trash"

His mom punches him at the shoulder "Ouch! What is that for?"

"That's for being rude to our new neighbor, now introduce yourself" his mother said.

The man hand reaches out and smiles "Jerry Dandridge at your service"

There he goes again with that killer smile Charley thoughts. He watches at the hand and honestly didn't want to shake the hand but in the other hand because he knows this 'Jerry' has a bad aura around him.

"Hello?"

Charley snaps from his mind and look at Jerry's faced and finally throws his hand out to shakes it.

"I am Charley Brewster, it's nice to meet you" he tries to smiles as he shakes the cold hand.

The phone rang and his mother needs to get inside to pick up the phone. Charley want to release his hand from the grip but it was too strong, Jerry continues to stares at him. He really wants to get out from that situations and go to his room.

"Umm, could you release my hand please? I need to go to my bedroom."

"I think it's nice if we can talk a little bit longer, isn't it?"

Oh god, why does Charley have to take the hand? This is his mom fault he got into this and now he must deal with the consequences. He feels anxious and Jerry can see it through his eyes. He needs to make a good excuse.

"It's a pleasure to talk more with you but I really need to go to my bedroom because I had things to do"

Jerry finally loosens his grip and Charley swore his hand in pain. He takes the bag from the driver's seat and gone to the door as fast as he can. Leaving Jerry all by himself and feeling relief when he didn't see the face anymore but Charley never expects what his next faith could be after this.

/Closer/

"AAAHHHHH!"

Jerry feeding the hooker he got from the streets without hesitations and drink her blood, his face change into a monster with sharp teeth and black eyes. After a few minutes, he releases the hooker and satisfied with the conditions. Blood splattered on the floor and her neck has two holes embedded to it, the sign he has feed the slut.

"What a beautiful mess I've made" he said with smirks

Blood drips from his mouth, another victim for a drink. Jerry never get bored when it comes to hunting people's blood, sometimes he could get an easy prey like the hooker from the streets or a slut that willing to come to his lair. The lifeless eyes seems to stare at him but he didn't care, he used to that kind of thing. Jerry carries the victims to the cell he made behind the shelf and locked her there, leaving her for another day and feed when he's hungry. He goes downstairs and throws his stain shirt in the basket, he then walks to the kitchen to open the fridge and take the red apple he just bought yesterday. He takes a big bite and watches the television for a couple of hours, a several change on the channel Jerry got bored when someone knocks on his door. He walks on the front door and sees two officers standing in front of his house.

"I got a report that someone heard people screaming from this house. Is this true?"

Jerry smiles, he could tell that these two are betas "Yeah, that person must be hearing that while I fucked the hooker."

They laugh together and Jerry actually laughs at them because they buy that reasons. Something that he learns through his living in this life, humans can get easily fooled.

"You must be an animal in bed, she must be satisfied" the other officer said with a little grin on his face.

"Yes she does, tell me one thing. Who is the person that reporting me?"

"Sorry can't do that, that information is classified. We have to leave because there's nothing going on here. It's good meeting you Mr.…."

"Dandridge, Jerry Dandridge"

The officer raise his eyebrows and slightly his cap before enter the car and gone from the neighborhood, joining his partner. Jerry closes the door and snarls, he almost gets caught if he didn't clever enough to tricks the officers but he always have the options to kill them and have an extra food. He thinks who is the person that most likely to report him? His greatest suspect is the people next door, specifically the kid name Charley Brewster.

"That kid is interesting…"

The first time he sees the kid eyes, he can sense fear and also a bit of curiosity. Scrawny little guy, with wild curly hair and skinny… a perfect combination of a nerdy boy. His mother is friendly and Jerry knows that the mother already have interest in him, that boy however is hesitates to him. When they shake hand, he can tell the boy is an omega even though he's full of beta scents. It is kind of rare to find a male omega nowadays especially a virgin like Charley, he tries to release himself from Jerry's grip but he can't because Jerry knows an omega will never overpower anyone, they're submissive little creatures and will spread their legs for anyone when in heat. It makes his blood thrilled in excitement; he heard that the virgin omega's blood especially male tastes like heaven and its addicting like a drug. He couldn't wait for Charley got the heat and while he fucked him mercilessly, Jerry will get a taste of that sweet blood.

"Wait for me Charley boy; I couldn't wait for your delicious blood"

The spike of arousal come to him when he thinks about that, just how willing the boy spreading the legs for him. Raising his hand above the head and screams his master name when Jerry fucks him like a bitch, it was quite erotic and able to send Jerry to the edge. He needs to find a way to make the boy comes to him whether he likes it or not. On the contrary, he needs to deal with his erections first then think of the plans.

/Closer/

Charley was scared and there's a good enough reason for that. When he saws the two officers just laughing with Jerry and leaves like there's nothing going on, he knows he's in the deep shit. He certainly heard the screaming from Jerry's room and that is not the scream for…'that' (Charley is too shy for that word). It was horrifying, like someone just ripped her throats out and it dies the second when Charley wants to hear more. He doesn't have a good feeling about Jerry especially when Ed came to him and talked to him about his neighbor was a vampire. As far as he knows, there are no such things as that because it's just a myth; it's a non-existent creatures. Or is it?

_**~Early afternoon~**_

_Charley stands beside Amy and discussing about the homework when suddenly Ed comes to them and looks at him with scary gaze._

"_I need to talk to you Charlie, this is important"_

_Charley and Amy look at each other and then he turns back to Ed "What is it?"_

"_Not here, this is only for the two of us"_

"_Look Ed, you can tell me and Amy about it" he doesn't want Amy to feels bad_

_Ed grabs his wrist and takes him out of there, Charley is shocks and Amy immediately takes the action and demands to release Charlie's hand_

"_Let go Ed, you know that you're hurting him"_

"_This is something private and none of your concerns, Amy. Get the fuck off and let me talk to him"_

_Charley definitely doesn't want them to fights or they'll get detentions from the school and his mom would not be happy for that._

"_Its fine Amy, I'll talk to him." He smiles_

_Amy kind of piss when she looks at Ed but then she gives up and told him to be careful before she leaves them alone. _

"_You need to tell me something good about this Ed, what's the problem?"_

_Ed fixing his glasses and shot a look at him "Your neighbor"_

_Charley is freaking out when he hears that "Jerry?"_

_Ed grabs both of his shoulders and look at him straight into the eyes "He's a vampire; you need to stay away from him."_

"_A vampire, really? Ed, have you lost your mind? There are no such things as vampire. Moreover, Jerry is not kind of suitable name for a vampire. You've watched too many Twilight"_

_His 'ex-friend' snarls and his tone become higher "I DON'T WATCH THAT SHIT! You have to help me Charley, to kill this thing. That Jerry is dangerous and he's already killed Adam, we just have to stabs his heart with a…"_

_Charley sighs and he releases himself from the grip, then place one of his hand on Ed's shoulder "Ed, please stop this…"_

_Then Ed just explodes in front of his face "STOP WHAT CHARLEY? That Jerry already killed one of our friends and we got a proof to shows you it's true"_

_This is crazy, he would never expect Ed would come this far "Maybe he just sick and something Ed, we don't know about that" _

_Ed clenches his fist and stares at Charley like a dagger; he feels shivers all over the body. His friend finally takes a deep breath_

"_I will kill this creature before he kills all of us; I already learn something from the famous Peter Vincent. Whether you like it or not, you will come with me and kill Jerry"_

"_Are you insane Ed? We'll get caught if what you don't true. Sure, he looks like a psychopath but doesn't mean we have to kill him just because he was a vampire which I doubt the truth"_

_Ed grabs his wrist and tightens it "Believe me in this Charley, don't you want to avenge Adam? Our memories together?"_

_Charley can't fight especially when Ed said something like that, he sometimes missed them. Back when he didn't become one of the popular guys, he hanged out with Ed and Adam; they had fun together and he really feels it could last forever. However, the danger of him being an omega is a risk and if he didnt do something about it he will become the victims. Obviously he doesn't want that happens to him, so Amy comes to him and offer the protections over him by becoming her girlfriend and he immediately the most popular guys in the school. It comes with a price though, he must leave Ed and Adam in order to do that, he knew that his acts is selfish but its better when they're not in a risk with an omega (before he covers himself with a scents of beta).charley finally decides what he wants to do._

"_Alright Ed, I will help you but I didn't promise you anything okay?"_

_Ed face becomes happier and he hugs the omega "Meet me this Saturday and I'll bring the tools that we need to kill these foul creatures."_

_He could only smile and hugs him back, he cannot tell Amy about this because she obviously gets mad at him if she does. They finally break from the hug and take an opposite ways to go to their class, it ends that way but Charley knows that he'll meet Ed again this Saturday. As much he hates the idea but he still need to help Ed because he's one of his best friends when they're younger._

Later that night, Charley invites Amy to his house tonight because they have homework to be done. That boring Mr. Ford gave him (by the mean of that, only Charley) a lot of it and must send to him next week. What kind of a dick move is that? He hates him with all of his heart. It is already dark and Charley is waiting for Amy on the outside of his house. When Amy arrives, his 'hot' neighbor suddenly comes out to throws the trash.

"Why he always comes out when I'm alone?"

Jerry looks at him and gives him the infamous smile and Charley smiles back but he still scared. Oh how he wish Amy can come faster…

"Who are you waiting for, Charlie-boy?"

Charley quickly turns his head and see Jerry standing behind him, shocks come through him and it couldn't get any worse because he lost his balance and falls when suddenly a large arm wraps around his waist and pulls him back. His head lands on the hard chest and for a while, it smells really good and Charley wants to stay longer.

"Are you okay?"

Charley snaps back into the reality and when he looks back, Jerry's face has never been close to him before. He cannot deny that the neighbor is a strikingly handsome man but he also remembers what Ed said to him. That conversation still ringing in his head and Charley actually blush and gently push the older man in the chest with his hands.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Can you please release me?"

When he asks that question, Jerry arms around his waist tighten which makes Charley closer to him. He squirms a little, trying to lose the grip but damn Jerry is stronger than him. The hand around his waist becomes lower and now place at his hip.

"I can't do that, not that I'm sure you're okay." Jerry smirks at him.

"You catch me right? Thank you and now please let me go"

Charley just want to get from the dangerous situation he's having right now, he could feel Jerry's breath on his skin and it's overwhelming to his body. He can also observes the man's features, he really is the epitome of perfection and he realize that a few more inch and his mouth will be Jerry's. Luckily, he heard the engine rumbling and it's a sign that Amy is here. Thank god she just came at the right time and while Jerry look at the car Charley immediately escapes from the intimate embrace. He watches Amy coming out from the car and smiles when she sees him.

She hugs Charley and smiles "Charley, are you waiting for me?"

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Well, I got some things to do but now that I am here let's get to your home"

It can go smoothly until Amy laid her eyes on Jerry.

"So this must be the new neighbor of yours, Jerry isn't it? I'm Amy, Charley's friend"

Deep in Charley's mind he doesn't want anything happen to Amy yet alone to harm her in any way. She reaches out her and the bastard takes her hand and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you Amy, I should go back inside" he smiles and Charley swears a glare just sends to him and he shivers. Jerry releases her hand Charley take them right away, obviously didn't want any further conversation, leaving the man behind and shut the door once they inside the house. Amy glare at him, wondering what just happen.

"Explain to me what just happen?"

"I don't trust him Amy, I can sense he's a dangerous man. I want you to stay away from him"

"Charley, that's rude. You don't judge people from its cover"

Goddamn Amy and her stubbornness, he totally recognizes the way Jerry look at her. That eyes is full of hunger and god knows what could happen next if he didn't interrupts the talk.

"Just forget about it, we still got some hang out to do"

"Alright" she smiles.

They ended up laughing and talk about random stuff while his mother gone for work. Two hours after that, Amy finally left him and they had their fun. Charley simply wants to sleep on the couch when suddenly there's a knock on the kitchen door, he lazily got up and surprises when Jerry standing in front of his door. What is it he wants this time?

"Can I help you?"

Jerry with his charming smiles "I wonder if you got any stock of beer at the home, because mine is empty"

"Sure, just give me a second" he said, god how he wants to get back on the couch.

"You can always let me get that for you, I can see you're tired"

Charley opens the fridge "No, thank you. It's a simple thing, no need for your assistance"

He searching for the beer and damn his mom knows how to hide them, he looks at the drawer and see if she lefts it there. Jerry keep waiting on the outside.

"It seems you're in trouble, I can help you with that"

Charley just watch him at a glance and turns back for his search, he checks the fridge and finally he sees the beer behind the container. He takes it and Jerry already lean on the side of the door, eagerly waiting for his beer.

"This is all we've got for you, hope it's enough" Charley tries to gives his best smile and hand over the beer.

Jerry pulls the beer along with Charley and got him closer to the chest. Charley eyes got wide and still registering the events. The hands slowly creeps down and he shivers when he felt that, god his first heat will come any days and he wonders if he want someone like Jerry. The man bites the earlobe and whispers…

"I can smell your arousal, there's no way to deny it Charley. Give yourself to me like a little good omega you are" he squeezes Charley's butt.

"No"

He moans softly and his face flush with furious red color, he need to fights this or he will lose his virginity in this place. The man already plant kisses on his neck and licking it swiftly, his heartbeat become louder and this is the first time he ever feel like this.

"Don't fight it, I know you want me"

He tries his hard to fight the strong man but he can't, not when he knows the fact the omega didn't have any power against the alpha, let alone the male omega. They are known for their submissive nature and will bow down to the alpha that claims them but Charley doesn't want to submit, not without a fight.

"I won't let you take advantage of me"

The carts falls down and now the hands roaming under his shirt and found his nipples, with a grin smiles Jerry tweaks them and boy it feels really good. He arches his back and starts to pant, his body feels like on fire. He wonders what his heat would like if he already reacts this way.

"You're so sensitive, Charley-boy"

His eyes snaps open and with all of his strength, Charley successfully push Jerry away. A furious eyes glaring at Jerry, ready to strike if he steps forward. Charley still can feel the tingling sensation across his body and makes him shivers. He quickly runs into the house before Jerry can catch him and watch him through the door.

"I swear I'll kill you if you touch me again"

Jerry just smiles and lick his lips.

"You can't resist me Charley, once you've gone to your heat. I'll mount you and fucked you like a bitch you are."

Somewhere in Charley's mind he wants that but he certainly doesn't want this man to own him, so he give his ferocious look and try to fight the threat.

"Dream all your want Jerry, you don't own me!"

He can heard a low growls come from Jerry and his omega mind think it was sexy as hell, Charley shakes his head and closes the door. He slops down to the door and feels his erratic heartbeat,

"What am I going to do?"

/CLOSER/

Jerry is angry because he cannot get Charley from the house unless he got the invitations which he doesn't have…yet. Two times he touch the boy and his cold blood boiling (as if he has one) and the fights only make him more determined to have that body. Sure the omega's body is skinny but when he goes down below, it's like a hidden treasure. They're like the most squeezable and perfect butt he ever touched, like it was made for the alpha's pleasure especially for the knotting process. He cannot wait when that happens, seeing Charley getting knotted by his cock and milking him until oblivion. He cannot bear that someone will take the opportunity to mount Charley, not when he is first in the line. They can kiss their ass goodbye because what Jerry wants, he gets it.

As the night approaches, he notice someone walking through the neighborhood and he immediately knows that this is the one who stalking him. He was waiting for Charley to come out apparently and have a bag full of stake when he watch the boy opens his bag, they want to kill him. Jerry makes a decision to end this kid life before he become a nuisance to his original plan, this is going to be fun. He grins.

/CLOSER/

Ed is practically running away for his own life, because he will become a food if he doesn't. Goddamn the vampire for noticing him before he can get to Charley's home. Anyway Adam will get his revenge that he needs because they're one that finds out that Jerry was a vampire. They have the recording tape where they hides beside a car and see the force opens the door in the camera but actually it was Jerry coming out from the car. That late evening, he packs up some stake he made by himself and watch the video carefully by Peter Vincent on how to kill a vampire.

"Come out and play with me"

Ed hears the voice and ended up in the unrented neighborhood that will be open for the next month. He tries to knock the houses and see if someone is living in there when he manage to get one into the houses and look at Jerry standing in front of the house. He watches him upstairs and decides to taunt him a little bit.

"You can't get me now you fucking vampire!"

Jerry smirks and casually enter the house, Ed gaping his mouth and Jerry just look at him with an amused face.

"One fact kid, this is an abandoned house"

Ed quickens his pace and finds the window while Jerry is leisurely walking upstairs, he runs through and jumps down before he goes to the swimming pool thinking that's the only safe place he can think of. Jerry walks out from the back door and see Ed with that killing smile, he maybe an alpha but that smile sure freaking him out.

"Ah, you sure have bravery for your intentions Eddie."

"How do you know my name?" he asks while keep floating himself in the water.

"Doesn't matter, but let me make an offer here Ed. Your friends already leaving you because of your attitudes and especially that little omega"

Omega? Ed never friends with an omega before because he well aware Charley and Adam was a beta, he was the only alpha in the group.

"What omega leech? Stop bluffing with me you sick fuck!"

Jerry laughs in the mocking and Ed dislike that, he feels betrayed somehow.

"Oh eddy, as an alpha you're the stupidest of them all. Didn't you realize that the omega is with you for all these years? Charley sure knows how to keep his secret."

Wait Charley is an omega? He feels rage because Charley never tells him or Adam about that. He didn't notice when Jerry slowly got into the swimming pool and reaching for him when he still comprehend with the matters.

"Feels betrayed already Ed? You didn't serve a friend like him, I can give you power and you'll enjoy it immensely."

"Stand back!" he takes out his cross and hold it.

Jerry takes the cross and even though it burns in his hand but it didn't last long. The burned cross is thrown to the other side.

"You going to have faith for that Ed, join me and let us rule the world"

Before he can acts, Jerry already attacking him and biting his neck viciously, blood spreads through the pool and he feels his life slowly fading away. This will be the last time he sees light.

/CLOSER/

Charley waiting for Ed to come out but after an hour, he didn't. Maybe he giving up because his point is ridiculous and the existence of supernatural beings is impossible. He went back to the house and talk to Ed tomorrow if he sees him. A few more days before his heat and Charley can feels the wave even though the real one doesn't come yet, his heat pheromone intensified and he needs to take more suppressants than before. The doctor doesn't encourage him to take the suppressants for the first heat because it can endangered his life but he need to be unnoticed by the students and he didn't require unwanted attentions. Right now, Amy was his only hope he guess. He takes a nap with an erotic dream.

_The stranger hand touching him everywhere, like a snake sliding the path. Harsh cold breath can be feel by Charley hot skin, a cold kiss planted on his neck and the body arched as the hand plays with his cock. He cannot think and all he wants at that moment was that stranger to fuck him until he was satisfied and makes Charley his. The mumbling voice is all he can hear from the stranger and the other hand come down and teasing his aching virgin hole. He can almost feel the finger and push his hips so he can actually that finger penetrating him for the first time, for all sixteen years of his life. _

"_Give yourself to me"_

_He familiar with the voice, he heard that before…_

"_Who are…?"_

Charley suddenly wakes up before he can see the stranger's face. He's sweating a lot and shocks when he find himself hard, god he doesn't know what to do. He finally covers himself in a blanket and pretends it never happen, chanting to make it go away until he falls asleep. The next day he goes to the school, Ed is not there anymore.

"Mr. Sullivan?"

No answer, where is he? Question roaming through his mind and soon Charley wants the answer. His heat will come in a couple of days and he really need to take a sick leave before everyone finds out who he was. While waiting for Amy to send their homework project, he take off to the boy's toilet and wash his face when suddenly he feels someone weighs behind him.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" he whispers seductively.

Charley froze because that voice belongs to Mark, the alpha that wants to claim him. Oh this is bad, he needs to get out of here.

"Mark, please stop…"

Due to his oncoming heat, he become more submissive and "I want you to fuck me hard" all over his face even though Charley doesn't want to. The alpha growls and thrust his hips, Charley gasp because he feels the big bulge between his asses.

"I'll make you feel so good when you're going into heat, knotting you down and full of my children Charley" he smirks.

No, this cannot be happening…before it turns worse, Charley steps the alpha's feet hard and run away from the toilet as far as he can. He can almost hear what Mark says…

"You'll be mine CHARLIE BREWSTER!"

First it was Jerry and now Mark, becoming an omega is hard and sometimes he wish he become a beta instead so he didn't get this kind of trouble anymore. Sighs for his faith, Amy finds him and worry when she sees Charley's face.

"What happen to you?"

"I just wash my hand in the toilet when Mark suddenly attacks me"

Amy is mad when she hears the news "That bastard! I shouldn't leave you alone, considering your conditions right now"

"I know Amy, I want to take my sick leave before my heats coming up, you surely don't want unmated omega in heat wondering around the school" he looks down and play with his thumbs.

"Yeah and this school will full of horny alpha, c'mon let's get your ticket to stay at home" she smiles.

"It isn't enjoyable once I'm in heat Amy but let's go"

They got home around 7:00pm and god that alpha smells still lingering around his body, Charlie sets to his mind once he got into the house he will go upstairs, washing Mark scents and get some sleep. He opens the car's door and waves Amy goodbye when he sees Jerry watching him, great! He totally fucked! He walks quickly, avoiding the man gaze and prays for his safety. He actually squeaks as the big arms hauls him up. Jerry is pissed, that eyes is a dead giveaway.

"Who touched you?!"

Charley gulps down and just look at him like a statue.

"It's just a guy from my school, why do you care anyway?"

He growls gravely and sniff Charley thoroughly, Jerry finally release him and walks back to his house. Charley just watch him and wondering what is going on.

/CLOSER/

Jerry is beyond mad, his sanity almost gone when he smell another alpha on the little omega's body. Charley is his bitch and no one will touch him until he does, he must find that filthy scents and chop off his head. He eventually comes up with an idea, Jerry smiles and he finds it amusing. He wants to teach the alpha a lesson that he will never forgets, a kind of remainder no one touch what belongs to him! The vampire senses are far more sharp and sensitive than the normal human so he can locates his prey easily. Oh he enjoys this already.

"I have a prey to hunt tonight"

The Saturday night is the night where teenagers become wild and crazy, Jerry find himself lucky when he finds the alpha are with his friends. They're having a celebrations using their fakes ID in the bar and dancing with the other beta, the one like him doesn't deserves someone innocent like Charley. Jerry approaches them under the crazy neon of lights, some of the female beta already make a move on him but he doesn't care about that even though it's a great offer for an extra feast. He just watch the alpha movements as he takes some drinks, they're chatting merrily and his blood boils (the irony because he's dead) when he hears some of the conversation.

"Charley Brewster is mine and all of you will get to share him once I am bonded to him"

"That's the greatest thing ever Mark! We also want get a taste of him, he's so delicious"

They laughs and Jerry want to rips their head out of their body or slowly pulling their tongue off. He can see the boys already leaving and it seems like the alpha is driving alone, this is his perfect opportunity. He smiles devilishly as he proceeds to the next plan, following the drunk alpha as Jerry stands in front of the road which leading the alpha becomes panic and turns right then hit the tree. He watches in delight and leaves the helpless alpha to his merciless death as no one come to saves him. No more challenge and his path free from any competent vermin, the time to claim the male omega is coming.

/CLOSER/

Charley starts to squirms in his bed, any day his heat will burst and his pheromone spreads everywhere and available for any alpha to claims his right. He sweating a lot and his erections come to life, the symptoms become more obvious as the day draw closer. This is the false heat before he went through the real thing, a kind of pre-experience. A day in the morning, his mother wakes him up and tell him that the breakfast is ready. He comes down and see his mother pouring the hot coffee into her mug, Charley takes the seat and grab the toast.

"Charley, I have something to tell you…"

He look at him "What is it mom?"

She hesitates "Well, the company I worked in decides to send someone to represents them for the new project in Oklahoma"

"So?"

"And they picked me as their representation, isn't it great Charley?"

He stands up and gives his mother a hug, Charley wish he could always see her happy like this, she had a hard life before and she deserves a right to have happiness in her life.

"Congratulations mom, when are you going to Oklahoma?"

"That's the bad news Charley" she said with a sad tone.

"What is it?"

"I'll be going there tonight because they want to have an agreement ASAP. You're going to have your heat very soon and I am worried if something happens to you, so I decides to declines the offer"

"NO!" he shouts.

"Charley!"

"No mom, this is your chance to shine. I am not letting you stay here when a gold opportunity comes to your hand"

"Charley, the heat are dangerous. If someone didn't help you during that time, you might be die"

Charley smiles "Don't worry mom, I can take care of myself. I can call Amy if I have trouble"

She hugs him and tears flowing down "You're the best thing I've had in this world sweetie"

"Now go and prepare your luggage while I am going to wash the dishes and also pick up the trash okay?"

His mother going up and prepares for the next trip, Charley could only smiles and begin to wash the dishes then pick the trash. He throws the trash when he see Doris, his former babysitter walking around the neighborhood.

"Doris!" he waves his hand

She notices him and waves back, she stops by and have a little conversation with him.

"Oh my, you're getting bigger"

Charley blush "but I am not that tall"

She chuckles and ruffles his hair "Don't worry, you'll grow more. Where Mrs. Brewster?"

"Oh she had to pack her things because she had a trip to Oklahoma"

"That's good for her, so are you alone then in the house?"

He shrugs his shoulder "I guess I am Doris"

She looks at her watch "Oh crap, I have something to attend. Nice to meet you Charley, bye…"

"Bye"

He shakes his head and goes back to the house, since there is nothing to do. Charley watches the television and fell asleep for a couples of hour, when he wakes up its already night. There's a note beside the table.

"_Call me if anything happen and I'll go back to home immediately."_

_Love you, Mom_

Well he guess the house is his domain now, Charley takes a quick shower and wears the pajamas. He flops to his bed and his eyes drowsy again, strange he didn't do much work but why he feels tired? He once again falls asleep and drifts to the dream land.

_The stranger suckling his nipples and his body arches like a bow, his hands creeping into the stranger's hair and pulls him closer. The hard breathing can be heard across the room and the stranger's kisses down to his erections. He moans when the man sucks him earnestly, he cannot move and his body become erratic._

"_Please…"_

"_I'll give you whatever you want"_

"_Yo…"_

"HEELLPPPPPP!"

Charley wakes up when he hears that scream, he knows that voice until he come into realization. Oh god, it was Doris and she needs help! He must help or she'll die. Looking at the window, his neighbor seems to go somewhere with his truck.

"This is the chance, just get Doris out and they'll be fine"

He runs downstairs and opens the back door, Charley climbs up the fence and land harshly on the ground.

"Ouch that hurts!"

He rubs his back and sneaks into the house, the house is pretty normal actually. Charley looks around the room and also the bathroom if anyone's there but there is no luck.

"Where is she? I'm sure I heard her voice in here"

He takes a step to upstairs and continue to search Doris, she is a nice girl. He goes to the master bedroom and assume it was Jerry's, Charley enters it and the first thing he notice is the big bed Jerry have. Since there's no one in the downstairs and also in the other room upstairs, it only comes with one possibility…Doris is here. Charley take a peek under the bed and also the closet when he sees a light behind the shelf, he pushes it and come up with a white door. He's scared but he must do it or Doris will die in the hand of the psychopath, he opens the door and see several room inside it. Charley examines each of the door when he hears a whimper to the right door of his side.

"Doris?"

"Charley? Is that you? Please help me!"

Doris sounds panic and the door is locked, he need to find a key to open it. He search through the drawers and find some sort of key, Charley immediately rush back to the locked door and manage to unlock it.

"Charley…"

Suddenly, his body feels hot and he begin to sweats. Oh no, this is not the time to be in heat…Charley push the door open and see Doris is laying there in her own blood which brings him to horror. He kneels down and his pheromones spreading out through the room, Doris can smell the scents.

"Doris, don't worry. I'll get you out of here"

"Charley, you're in heat!"

He can hold the heat as long they can get out of this mad house.

"You need to get out of here and save yourself. Call the police and get paramedics"

"What about you?" she asks.

"I'll be fine, GO!"

Doris look at him one last time before rushing to the downstairs then to the front door, Charley leans back at the wall and push himself to stands up.

"No, I'll get out from this house!"

Charley steps out of the bedroom when he feels the hotness inside his body starts to burn, he need something to fills him up. He cannot fight his nature any longer even though he wants to when he hears the voice…

"What do we have here? A bitch begging for his alpha to be claim"

He looks up and see his worst nightmares.

/CLOSER/

Jerry just get back from the bar while smiling because he had extra meal for him, what he didn't expect is his meal somehow running outside. He groans but he finds thing get more interesting, the sweet scents almost like a caramel and sandalwood with a little hint of vanilla in his house. It is Charley and he's in heat! His mouth starts to drool because of the delicious scents and run upstairs, in his room he watch Charley in the most vulnerable position. Legs spread and his cheek flushes in red and sweats all over his skinny body, Jerry smirks and happy because his prey presented himself in his territory.

"What do we have here? A bitch in heat and begging to be fucked"

Charley looks up to him and fears can be seen in that green little eyes, Jerry picks him up and throws him into the bed. It always convenient to have a large bed, landing atop of his prey Jerry carefully observe the omega. He tries to escape and push Jerry's chest with his scrawny hand but he didn't have enough strength especially with a condition like this.

"Please, just let me go…"

He took no pity on the skinny omega, he buries his head to Charlie's neck and satisfy the fresh and virginal scent embedded in the omega's body.

"I'm afraid I can't Charley boy, I promise I'll be slightly gentle with you" he grins with freakishly smile.

Jerry devours the small yet luscious lips, a hint of struggles beneath his cold body but he takes over. Small fangs showing off and Jerry graze his teeth into Charley's neck, oh how he wants to jabs that creamy and long neck for his long devotion. Covering the jawline with small kisses. He slowly moving down to the other unexplored region that even Charley never gone before, both hands firmly place at Charlie's side and leisurely brings it up to meet the other hand. He eyes the lovely rose pert nipples, Jerry licks it and the response he got is fascinating. Charley arches up and unconsciously rubs their lower region together which makes Jerry goes crazy, the vampire latching up one of the nipple and sucking them like the tastiest treat he ever had.

"Jerry…"

The breathless gasp and whimpering arouses him more, tugging the bud and purposely thrusts up his up so Charley could feel how hard he is. Jerry works for the other twins, lowering one hand to pinch the redden one to keep Charley from resisting. He looks up and the boy's face clearly describes his states, he too far from the point of fighting back and ready to give everything he had to Jerry.

"Give in your desire and I'll make it for you"

He reaches down to the navel and dips his tongue, a way to provoke the heat in the omega's body. Jerry sneers when he finally down to his ultimate destination, the last piece of Charley's cloth before he goes to his prize. Already hard from the early event, he takes no time to tease the bulge outside knowing the act will drives the omega crazy. Charley grows restless and his hand grasping the sheets, arches his back and moans.

"Please…"

The throaty sounds affects Jerry efficiently as he immediately force the pants and also Charley's underwear off him. There he was, simply enjoy the pleasant view and Charley…the shy virgin closing it with both of his legs. Jerry growls and forcefully spreads them wide.

"I want to see all of you"

Apparently the male omega sex is much smaller than beta and alpha, the testicles are small and the phallus is swollen red. They're not for reproduce purposes even though they can produce seed just like other males but it's for requirements…likely a toy a mate can play with them. So far, Jerry finds his discovery enchanting. He stumbles upon a few male omegas throughout the century and even fucked them before he feeds their blood but Charlie is different, it's like unwrapping a gift on the Christmas day.

"Tell me what you want omega"

He gives credit for the omega to keep struggling but his heat taking over him, all of his sense starts to crumble and what it's left in his mind is to get fuck.

"Touch me…"

Up until this point, he's impressed Charley can still talk but it won't be any longer. He goes down to level his eye with Charley's length, hungry looks occupy his face and he sticks his tongue out to taste the tasty treat. The omega jolts upward and a cute squeak coming out from that boy, Jerry is satisfied with the result and decides to irritate the boy a little bit. He doesn't want his prey go off easily, he always up for a play where his victim will suffers from his torment.

"Fuck!"

He playfully bite the mushroom head and Charley jolts his body upward, not that deep but enough to arouse the omega more. Jerry can smell the heat slick from the lower part, the part where his glorious prick will have its grand entrance. His eyes changing slightly to red and the head goes lower to tease the omega's ball. He take one of them and plays with them by licking them and take one to his mouth to play with his tongue. Charley's body heat up like fire and writhes under his mercy, begging Jerry to take him and copious amount of slick gushes out from the entrance. The man instantly turns the boy around.

"On your knees, bitch"

A slave of his body, Charley obeys the request and his bottom highs up in the air with flushed face. The poor omega gazing through his future alpha and waits eagerly for what happen next.

"I'm going to knot you real good and full of my spawn whether you like or not"

Jerry smirks for the view and instantly shoves his finger to the wet entrance, Charley gasps from the intrusion and a stroke from the talented finger makes him whimper. Jerry adds two more finger and can feels the inside of the omega's body. Ready to be claim and fuck, no more delaying in his thought as he takes out the fingers and opens up his zipper to brings out his biggest prick. The vampire sliding in and out his head from the omega's entrance, causing him to push his hips to push all the way in. Jerry's growls and yanks the omega's hair.

"You little slut, you'll scream my name and when you think you can't cum anymore, I force you until you can"

/CLOSER/

He can't think, all he want right now that someone to fills him up and knot him like a proper omega. The cold body behind him balancing his hot body, touching him all over the place. Before he can think straight, a snap from behind and his eyes shock open, tears slowly falling down because it really fucking hurts! He feels like he wants to die from the penetrations, the big member tearing him apart and stays in there. His omega side reliefs, finally have someone to fills his need but the other side of him just want to get out because he still in the house of a murderer.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

That voice is sweet but deadly with mocking tune, the alpha starts to thrust in and out from his body. His neighbor place kisses in his neck and hands holding his fragile hips. The pressure starts to build in, raged breaths from his mouth and the thrusts become harder. The bed creaks sound and slapping sound from their fucking embarrasses Charley but there's no time for that. Until at one point, when Jerry thrusts in...he hits something and Charley screams loudly.

"Looks like I just found your prostrate dear"

Jerry angles himself to aim the spot and boy it brings wonder to Charley. Every thrust melts his skin and bone, reeling inside the pleasure heaven. Strong fingers begin to play with his sensitive pink nipples and pulling them outward.

"Jerry…"

Something coils in his stomach and he need to release them fast because it hurts. He realize that he will come untouched, just from the crazy thrusts Jerry giving in. He can hear the growling from behind as his body breaking to pieces. He can't handle the intense pleasure, one more deep thrust and he screams Jerry's name as loud as he can. Thick white liquid spurting out from his twitching member and he didn't know how long it lasts, a few seconds later it ends and his body feels tired. He forgets the other one doesn't come yet. The whisper gives chill to his spine when he hear…

"It's my turn."

Charley eyes widen when something enormous goes into his loose entrance, its size monstrous ad he want it to get off from him.

"I can't do it, take them out! Take them out!"

"Yes you will!"

The swelling keeps going on and his insides fully occupied, Charley know this is the knotting process. When alpha claims the omega as his own, the thrusts become slower but the head keeps hitting his prostrates. A sharp teeth biting his neck and once again he comes really loud when Jerry drinking the omega's blood. Red blood runs down to the bed sheets and all Charlie want is to sleep.

"You're mine now, no one will ever touch you because they know that you belongs to me. You will have my baby and together we can continue the legacy of the vampire"

"Yours"

He cannot fight anymore, whatever happens he will accepts it. The alpha claims him and he will follow the alpha's lead even though it'll lead into destruction.

END

Well, this fic kinda stuck in my head since I first watch the newer version of Fright Night but didn't have gut to write one. I tried to write the smut but it seems like I failed miserably because I cannot write words like dick and cock in there, I honestly don't know why but it's embarrassing. This will be one of my one-fic short stories (even though is not that short, maybe I'll continue the story? Who knows), there are still need to be written. I already have the plot but didn't have to write because I'm busy as fuck. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes especially my grammar (Still working on that one) and hopefully I can write more if I have time. I think this is goodbye for now, TTYL.


End file.
